


On the Naming of Hamsters

by ilien



Series: Best Ideas [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien
Summary: Yuri told him it would be funnier to find out for himself what was so hilarious about the hamsters’ names. It is.





	On the Naming of Hamsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts).



> I wanted to write a Phichit drabble for [magical_mistral](http://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral), but failed to come up with anything purely Phichit-centric. So, here's a drabble about Phichit, hamsters, and the triplets.

Yuri told him it would be funnier to find out for himself what was so hilarious about the hamsters’ names. It is.

“They’re the coolest names,” claims Axel, grabbing her bronze namesake.

“The best names in the universe!” screams Loop. The silver hamster seems to agree.

“Especially ours, right?” girl-Lutz tells hamster-Lutz.

“We’re keeping them!” say all three.

“No! No-no-no-no.” Phichit panics. “I’ll miss them! They’re my friends! I’m not leaving them!”

“Of course they are,” says Loop, covering her namesake with her palm. “Of course you aren’t, silly! We’re keeping you, too!”

That does sound like a better plan.


End file.
